


Off limits

by rromantic



Series: Purr-fect love universe [6]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Beam the cat, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 20:53:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17352407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rromantic/pseuds/rromantic
Summary: Brian and Justin are checking out Drew.





	Off limits

"He's hot," Justin remarks, and nods to where Emmett and Drew are dancing.

"Drew? He's all right."

Justin isn't fooled by the casual tone. "Think Emmett will share?" he wonders out loud, and puts his glass on the bar as he continues to stare at the football player.

Brian laughs before knocking back the rest of his drink. The liquid is halfway down his throat when the full implication of Justin's question sinks in, sending him into a coughing fit.

"You okay?" Justin asks, amused, when Brian gestures for the bartender to hand him some water. 

Brian finishes half the bottle before finding his voice. "You realize Emmett will insist on _coming_ with?"

"You mean we'd have to fuck-"

Brian crushes his lips to Justin's. "Don't say it. And for fuck's sake, don't think it."

With a shudder, Justin clutches at Brian's shoulders to remain upright, head spinning from the combination of alcohol and Brian's urgent kiss and the image of a naked Emmett, ass in the air, begging.

"You have to fuck that out of my head. _Now._ "

As one they turn, almost stumbling in their haste to get to the backroom. They don't see Drew and Emmett making their way over to the bar, and directly into their path, until it's too late.

"Hey, boys," Emmett greets them airily. "Mind if we join-"

Justin makes a choking sound and grips Brian's hand as they hurry past their friends without stopping.

"…you?" Emmett finishes slowly, turning around to stare after the almost fleeing couple. "Well," he complains in a huff, placing his hands on his hips. "That was rude, even for Brian."

"I don't mind,” Drew chuckles, and puts his arm around Emmett's shoulder as he steers him towards the bar. “I'd rather have you all to myself, anyway."


End file.
